


Drowning in Him

by JohnIsHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnIsHelpless/pseuds/JohnIsHelpless
Summary: Alexander and John are nearly freezing to death at Valley Forge until Alexander gets an idea. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 52





	Drowning in Him

This winter had been especially brutal. John lay in his bed curled into the fetal position trying to keep warm. Alexander rolled back and forth trying to get the cold out of his bones, but it was no use. Finally he got an idea.

"John, come here" Alexander said as he turned towards John's bed.

"What? Why?" John responded.

"We can keep each other warm" Alex responded still shivering.

John climbed out of his bed and pulled the blankets off and headed over to Alexander's bed. Alexander lifted up his blanket making a space for John. They positioned John's extra blanket on top of them and quickly wrapped their arms around one another. 

"That's so much better" Alexander said cuddled against John.

John's heart fluttered at the close contact with Alexander. He had to remind himself that this was for survival. Then Alexander wiggled his way under John's coat and shirt and place his cold hands on John's back.

"You're freezing" John said and he found Alexander's skin with his hand.

"You are too" Alexander said almost laughing.

They lay there for a moment and just held each other. Then for a brief moment their eyes met and it was like they could tell what the other was thinking. Alexander slowly leaned in and kissed John on the lips. 

"I love you, John" Alexander said.

"I love you too, Alexander" John said, staring into Alexander's piercing eyes.

"Wait" Alexander said as John was just about to kiss him again. "What about your wife?"

John laughed. "My marriage is a sham" John replied.

"What?" Alexander questioned.

"Martha and I have been friends since childhood. About a year ago she found out she was pregnant and the father had run off. I decided to marry her and raise the child as my own to keep her honor. In exchange she would keep my secret." John explained

"What secret?" Alexander asked already knowing the answer.

"That I'm a homosexual" John responded looking deep into Alexander's eyes. "No one else can know."

"It's our secret now" Alexander responded.

Alexander leaned in and kissed John again. This time he opened his mouth and licked at Johns lips begging for entrance into his mouth. John got the hint and their tongues swirled together in ecstasy. John dug his short nails into Alexander's back and immediately Alexander arched his back exposing his neck. John took the opportunity to begin kissing and sucking on Alexander's neck, claiming him with a deep purple mark. In a moment of passion Alexander grabbed John's hips and pulled him flush against his own body. Suddenly John felt Alexander's erection against his own. Alexander thrust his hips against John's, making John moan at the feeling. 

"It feels so good" John moaned.

"What about this" Alexander asked as he reached his hand between them and grabbed John's length through his pants. 

John was rendered speechless. All he could do was reach between them and do the same to Alexander. They quickly made their way into each others pants for much needed skin on skin contact. They lay side by side kissing and stroking each other. 

"Alexander" John whispered.

"Yes my darling" Alexander responded.

"I'm getting close" John moaned.

"Me too" Alexander said.

John gasped and then shot warm streams into Alexander's hand. Alexander was so excited by the sensation that he immediately came into John's hand.

A week later they were back in Alexander's bed like they had been every night, kissing and touching. Their mouths were locked together until Alexander broke the kiss.

"I need you inside me" He whispers.

John's eyes widened. "You mean.....sodomy" The word felt wrong on John's tongue.

Alexander nodded. 

"We could be killed for that" John protests.

"I'm pretty sure we could be killed for everything else we've done too" Alexander responds with a devilish smile.

"What if I hurt you?" John continues.

"You won't. I trust you" Alexander responds.

"Alright" John said nervously.

Alexander wasted no time in wiggling out of his pants, making sure to stay under the blankets. John reached between Alexander's legs and quickly found his opening. He circled it gently with his middle finger before removing his hand on sucking on his index and middle finger to get them wet. He looked at Alexander and his pupils were blown, he was in heaven. John carefully pushed his middle finger into Alexander and Alexander moaned in ecstasy. 

"How is that" John asked while keeping his hand still.

"It feels so good" Alexander moaned. 

"Good" John responded.

John started moving his finger in and out of Alexander slowly. He gently added a second finger and it took everything in Alexander to stay quiet, but his quiet little moans were enough to make John come undone. He had to have Alexander and now. He pulled his fingers out of Alexander and quickly lowered his pants. Kneeling on his knees he began stroking his length in front of Alexander. Before John could say anything Alexander's mouth was on him. He removed his hand and let Alexander swirl his tongue around his throbbing erection. 

"Put it in me" Alexander said as he stared into John's eyes.

John positioned himself above Alexander and lined himself up with Alexanders entrance. He slowly pushed his way in. 

"Are you alright?" John asked.

"Perfect" Alexander responded.

John began thrusting into Alexander slowly, but the more Alexander moaned the fast John thrust.

"Fuck you're tight" John said between moans.

"You feel so good inside me" Alex responded. 

John continued thrusting into Alexander harder and harder. Alexander wrapped his legs around John and that was it; John lost control. He was thrusting into Alexander as hard as he could and Alexander was almost screaming with pleasure. John's movements became deeper and more forceful as he neared orgasm. The suddenly he spilled into Alexander. He continued with a few more thrust before Alexander released all over his stomach. John lay on the bed next to Alexander trying to comprehend what had just happened. Then Alexander rolled over and kissed John on the lips.

"That was incredible" Alexander said.

"Truly" John replied. 

"I love you" Alexander whispered as he rested his head on John's shoulder.

"I love you too, Alexander" John said as he held Alexander.


End file.
